Becoming Home
by Leili Pattz
Summary: Depois de anos longe, a renomada chef de cozinha, Bella Swan, volta para sua cidade natal para o casamento de sua melhor amiga. Lá ela terá que lidar com os sentimentos que tem por quem precisou deixar para trás em busca dos seus sonhos. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


**Becoming Home**

**Autora: **Leili Pattz  
**Beta:** Priscila Alves  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Censura:** R-18

**Sinopse:** Depois de anos longe, a renomada chef de cozinha, Bella Swan, volta para sua cidade natal para o casamento de sua melhor amiga. Lá ela terá que lidar com os sentimentos que tem por quem precisou deixar para trás em busca dos seus sonhos. _Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019._

* * *

Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta **Dani Smith**.

* * *

**BECOMING HOME**

**Bella POV**

_Atenção senhoras e senhores, dentro de instantes pousaremos no aeroporto Internacional O'Hare em Chicago. Solicitamos que afivelem seus cintos de seguranca, coloquem suas poltronas na posição vertical, mantenham suas mesas fechadas e travadas, e guardem seus equipamentos eletrônicos. Nossos comissários de bordo estão passando pela cabine para fazer uma verificação final e recolher qualquer lixo restante. Obrigado._

Depois de longas horas de voo e uma conexão em Nova York, finalmente estava em Chicago. Olhei pela janela vendo as luzes da cidade e sentindo um frio no estômago. Eu não tinha voltado para Chicago desde que me mudei para a Itália há cinco anos. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma eternidade, eu também tinha a sensação de que tudo aconteceu há poucos dias.

Assim que o avião pousou em segurança, fiz todos os procedimentos necessários, até finalmente sair pelos portões com quatro malas recheadas. Era impossível morar em Milão e não desfrutar de todo o melhor da moda que a cidade oferecia, desde a alta costura até estilistas em ascensão.

— Bella! – Ouvi a voz inconfundível da minha mãe, extremamente animada ao me ver. Sorri me virando em direção a voz, encontrando ela e meu pai lado a lado.

Quando estavam assim ficava ainda mais evidente o quanto eles eram diferentes. Minha mãe tinha menos de 1.60m de altura, longos cabelos loiros, gostava de usar roupas coloridas, enormes colares de pedras e estava sempre com um batom vermelho que eu às vezes acho que nunca mais vai sair de seus lábios, já que eu os vejo assim desde que me entendo por gente. Já meu pai era um homem alto, com mais de 1.80, usava roupas comuns, sem a explosão de cores da minha mãe. Ele estava em boa forma para os seus 55 anos, poderia facilmente ser um galã de Hollywood, mas quando eu falava isso suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. Ele ostentava um bigode, que deveria estar lá há quase tanto tempo quanto o batom da minha mãe. Renée e Charlie Swan eram meu porto seguro e sempre fizeram tudo por mim, estar com eles me fazia sentir em casa.

— Mãe! – falei a abraçando forte. Eu não os via desde maio quando eles foram para Itália passar o dia das mães comigo.

— Você está tão linda, filha – ela disse, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Nem parece que esteve viajando há tantas horas.

— Só porque eu desci em Nova York e consegui ficar decente – sorri para ela, me virando para meu pai em seguida. – Oi, pai.

Eu era um pouco mais alta que minha mãe, mas ainda pequena ao lado do meu pai. Quando ele me abraçava, eu quase me sentia uma criança novamente.

— Essas malas são todas suas? – Ele perguntou, coçando o queixo que tinha uma leve camada de barba.

— Claro. Vou ficar um mês aqui, preciso de roupas – falei piscando para ele e sorrindo.

— Você sabe que temos máquina de lavar e a cidade tem boas lavanderias, não é? – ele disse, brincando.

— Haha. Ótimo saber sobre a lavanderia. Mas uma dessas malas é apenas para o vestido do casamento. Eu não poderia colocar junto com minhas outras coisas, é a parte mais importante da minha bagagem inteira.

— Ainda bem que agora temos um carro maior, ou eu teria que levar as malas e deixar vocês aqui – revirei os olhos rindo, e minha mãe o cutucou rindo também.

— Vamos parar de bate-papo no meio do aeroporto, tenho certeza que Bella está cansada e com fome – minha mãe disse, e automaticamente dei um bocejo.

Não muito depois, com todas as malas acomodadas, estávamos na estrada a caminho de Naperville. Minha cidade natal ficava há pouco menos de uma hora de Chicago, e eu também não ia lá há muitos anos. Em um momento eu estava olhando as luzes de Chicago mergulhada em memórias, em outro minha mãe estava me cutucando levemente e me chamando.

— Hey filha, chegamos – ela sorriu para mim quando abri os olhos.

— Já? – Cocei os olhos e bocejei.

— Sim. Você dormiu o caminho todo.

— Eu nem notei – falei enquanto saía do carro e olhava a grande casa que eu tinha crescido. Ela estava bem diferente da minha infância, agora ela estava branca com janelas marrons, diferentes do amarelo de antigamente.

Ajudei meu pai a tirar as malas do carro, e a levá-las pela escada até o primeiro andar onde ficava o meu quarto. Eu achava que quando me mudasse meus pais transformariam o espaço em outra coisa, mas mesmo depois de mais de dez anos ainda era o meu quarto. Agora tinha uma grande cama de casal, uma escrivaninha simples, mas as paredes ainda tinham fotos minhas na infância e adolescência. Toquei uma foto que fez meu coração apertar e as lembranças me consumirem.

**~ Flashback ~**

— _Vamos testar a minha Polaroid por favooor – Alice pulava no lugar com a câmera que ela tinha acabado de ganhar de aniversário dos seus pais._

— _Ela vai nos fazer tirar fotos o dia inteiro – o sussurro perto na minha orelha me fez arrepiar. Olhei em seus olhos verdes e sorri. Era automático._

— _Somos amigos dela, faz parte do pacote – sussurrei de volta._

— _Parem de cochichar e vamos tirar fotos – ela disse, fazendo com que eu fosse até onde ela e Jasper estavam._

_Me posicionei ao lado dela, até que senti um braço ao redor da minha cintura, e meu corpo encostado ao dele. Meu coração disparou e as borboletas voaram no estômago, parecia que eu tinha um borboletário dentro de mim de tanto que elas voavam quando eu o via. Seus lábios tocaram meus cabelos e sua mão apertou na minha cintura._

— _Vamos logo com isso Alice – ele resmungou, brincando. Eu sabia que ele reclamava, mas amava a Alice como se fosse sua irmã._

— _Hoje é meu aniversário e vocês não podem reclamar de nada que eu pedir – ela disse, mostrando a língua pra ele o que o fez rir, seu peito vibrando nas minhas costas e me fazendo arrepiar._

— _Tudo bem aniversariante. Seus desejos hoje serão atendidos._

_Depois disso, quatro fotos foram tiradas, uma para cada um de nós. Eu fiquei com aquela que ele está me beijando na bochecha e meu sorriso poderia iluminar uma cidade._

**~ Fim do Flashback ~**

— Filha, o seu banheiro está organizado tá? – Minha mãe disse na porta, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

— Obrigada mãe. Vou tomar um banho agora.

— Comprei alguns itens para você usar na banheira. Seu pai acabou de pedir comida nos Clearwater, deve chegar enquanto você relaxa um pouco – ela sorriu, parando ao meu lado, vendo a foto que eu estava observando antes. – Você sabia que ele está aqui na cidade?

— O que? – Perguntei, surpresa. – Eu achei que ele morava em Chicago.

— Mora, eu acho, ele chegou tem alguns dias. O vi no mercado, e depois ele veio aqui – ela disse, passando o braço em torno de mim. – Ele está lindo, como sempre.

— Como sempre – murmurei. Minha mãe suspirou, deu um aperto reconfortante no meu braço e um beijo na minha bochecha.

— Vou deixar você tomar seu banho.

Quando ela saiu eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos. Eu não esperava vê-lo por pelo menos algumas semanas, e não estava nem um pouco preparada para esse reencontro. Tinha pouco mais de quatro anos que eu não o via. Ainda doía pensar em tudo.

Balançando a cabeça, abri uma das malas pegando algumas peças de roupa e peguei a minha nécessaire indo para o banheiro. Enchi a banheira com alguns produtos que minha mãe tinha comprado.

Coloquei uma playlist aleatória no celular, entrei em meio a espuma e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar, mas minha mente estava pensando em como seria reencontrá-lo. Eu achava que estava pronta, mas não estava nem um pouco. Quando começou a tocar _Bad Liar_ da Selena Gomez, gemi me afundando mais na banheira.

* * *

— Por que você não me disse que ele já estava aqui? – Falei logo que a Alice atendeu a ligação.

— _Porque eu sabia que você entraria em pânico antes de vir._

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele não mora em Chicago?

— _Ele está de férias. Você sabe que ele se tornou um grande arquiteto, e também um ótimo designer, tem sua própria empresa e se deu um mês de férias._

— Que coincidência ele tirar férias na mesma época que eu, não é Alice?

— _Talvez o destino esteja a favor de vocês _– ela respondeu, mas eu sabia que tinha mais nessa história.

— Destino, aham, está mais para uma melhor amiga que acha que vai consertar minha vida amorosa.

— _Você está se preocupando demais, minha querida, Bella _– ela cantarolou no telefone. – _Você nem sabe se ele está solteiro_.

Isso me atingiu em cheio. Eu realmente não sabia disso, eu não acompanhava suas redes sociais, me mantendo o mais distante possível da tentação de ligar para ele e ouvir sua voz.

— _Amiga eu estava brincando. Eu posso ouvir seu coração quebrando daqui. Ele está solteiro. Solteiríssimo, como nunca antes_ – ela disse, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

— Tanto faz, a vida dele é em Chicago e a minha em Milão. Não é como se ele estar solteiro fosse fazer qualquer diferença nessa matemática.

— _Tudo bem amiga, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Vamos falar sobre nossos planos para amanhã. Você vem tomar café aqui em casa ou quer ir para algum lugar na cidade? Tem um café maravilhoso aqui. Não é como os de Milão, mas com certeza você vai gostar. _\- Eu revirei os olhos para seu comentário.

— Você sabe que não sou esnobe desse jeito. Claro que eu aceito ir para o café com você, mas precisamos organizar aquela degustação dos doces que você escolheu para o casamento. Não vou deixar que minha amiga da vida toda tenha menos do que o melhor no seu casamento.

— _Eu já marquei um horário com a Angela para depois de amanhã._ _Não assuste a menina, ela é muito boa, eu juro._

— Eu que vou dizer isso – brinquei, me ajeitando na cama. – Mas falando sério, eu quero provar tudo, e o bolo é meu, certo? Você nem sonhe em encomendar com qualquer outra pessoa.

— _Você acha que eu perderia a chance de ter um bolo de casamento feito pela renomada Chef Bella Swan, que fez bolo até para casamentos reais? Nunca _– nós rimos juntas.

Depois de conversarmos mais um pouco, nos despedimos e coloquei meu celular para despertar cedo, já que deveria encontrá-la para tomar café. Mesmo cansada a adrenalina das últimas notícias não me deixava relaxar, decidi ligar a tv para assistir alguma coisa e torcer para pegar no sono. Suspirei contente com um episódio de Brooklyn Nine-Nine que passava, e fiquei assistindo até conseguir dormir.

* * *

Seguindo as instruções de Alice, estacionei perto do Miller's Cafe e entrei, sendo recebida por vários aromas, de doces a salgados.

— Bella! – Alice agitou as mãos de uma mesa mais ao fundo, sorri indo até ela. Ela me abraçou forte, mais do que se imagina que alguém tão pequena conseguiria. – Eu estava com tantas saudades.

— Eu também. – Já tinha alguns meses que não nos víamos, e a última vez foi apenas por poucos dias, em que ela havia ido comigo atrás do vestido perfeito para mim.

Nos sentamos e logo uma garçonete veio nos atender entregando os menus. Alice disse alguns dos seus favoritos que eu poderia gostar, acabamos escolhendo uma fritada que iríamos dividir, além de umas fatias de bacon e uma salada de frutas.

Conversamos sobre os preparativos do seu casamento, que seria em menos de três semanas. Seria na casa dos Cullen, os pais de Jasper, que tinham uma grande área verde nos fundos da propriedade. Nossa comida chegou, e comemos enquanto conversamos.

— A minha amada sogra já sabe que você chegou, e me disse que vai organizar um jantar na casa deles para você.

— Na casa deles? – Engoli em seco. Encontrá-lo na casa de sua família seria ainda mais difícil do que se fosse casualmente no meio da rua onde eu poderia fugir rápido.

— Sim. Você sabe que a Esme te adora, não pense em fugir porque isso vai magoá-la.

— Claro que não – suspirei, um pouco angustiada. – Mas eu não estava preparada, você deveria ter me avisado.

— Eu queria, mas sabia que você ia surtar antes de vir, e do jeito que é, capaz que só viria por alguns dias. Eu te conheço há vinte anos, desde que éramos crianças que brincavam de fazer comidinha de lama, sei que você iria escapar.

— Talvez, é que é difícil vê-lo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo – eu disse, comendo o último pedaço da fritada, que era realmente muito boa.

— Você não o esqueceu, e com certeza não seria fácil depois de todos os anos que vocês ficaram juntos. Mas eu ainda acho que é uma coisa fácil de resolver, já que vocês não terminaram porque não se amavam mais.

— Nós terminamos porque cada um seguiu sua carreira. Eu na Europa, ele aqui, não seria justo com a gente se ficássemos todos esses anos em relacionamento a distância.

— Mas você não pensa em como seria se vocês tivessem tentado?

— Claro que eu penso – falei, espetando algumas frutas do potinho. – Mas não posso ficar presa no que poderia ser, apenas no que é. Eu tenho uma vida longe e ele tem a vida dele aqui, fim de papo.

— Você é muito teimosa – ela suspirou frustrada. – Mas tudo bem, vou deixar que o tempo faça o trabalho dele sozinho.

Não sei se tinha muito o que o tempo pudesse fazer.

* * *

Naquele dia mais tarde, fiquei em casa colocando algumas roupas no closet e conversando com Jane pelo celular. Ela gerenciava as minhas duas confeitarias em Milão, e me deixou atualizada sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quando terminei de organizar tudo, desci para a cozinha pronta para me ocupar fazendo o almoço. Meu pai estava em sua oficina construindo seus amados móveis. Minha mãe estava em seu ateliê no sótão, pintando um quadro para uma amiga dela.

Coloquei meu celular na bancada, abrindo minha playlist de favoritos disposta a me distrair. Tirando algumas coisas da geladeira e da dispensa, comecei a preparar o almoço. Temperei a carne que eu tinha comprado hoje cedo quando voltei do café da manhã, e deixei marinando na geladeira. Enquanto eu cortava os legumes para acompanhamento, minha mente viajou para uma outra época quando eu estava nessa mesma cozinha preparando um almoço, quando ele chegou.

**~ Flashback ~**

— _Bella! – Ele entrou na casa dos meus pais me chamando._

— _O que foi? – Perguntei, deixando de lado os legumes que eu estava cortando._

— _Eu entrei para a Universidade de Chicago – ele disse com o sorriso enorme. – Nós vamos para a mesma cidade, baby. – Eu dei um gritinho e me joguei nos seus braços._

— _Deu certo – eu disse, quando ele me segurou com as pernas envolvidas em seu corpo._

— _Deu meu amor, nós não vamos precisar nos separar. Nunca – ele se aproximou tomando meus lábios nos dele, fazendo todo meu corpo esquentar como da primeira vez que ele me beijou._

— _Nunca – murmurei com os lábios nos dele._

**~ Fim do Flashback ~**

Saí da armadilha que era minha mente quando a campainha tocou. Deixei a faca de lado e fui atender. Eu deveria ter olhado antes quem era para não ter essa surpresa que quase me fez cair para trás.

— Oi Bella – ele disse, sorrindo assim que me viu parada ali na porta.

Meu coração acelerou tão forte que parecia que criaria asas e sairia do meu peito. Observei seus olhos verdes, que brilhavam, seu cabelo, meio ruivo e meio loiro, que estava bagunçado para todos os lados, e sua boca tinha um sorriso que me fazia suspirar e sonhar, com seus lábios finos e rosados me fazendo pensar em como se encaixavam bem entre os meus e as loucuras que ele era capaz de fazer. Balancei minha cabeça afastando esse pensamento o mais rápido possível.

— Oi, Edward – respondi, engolindo em seco. Ele realmente estava lindo como sempre.

— Minha mãe me mandou trazer essas frutas que ela ganhou de uma amiga. – Edward disse, e só nesse momento reparei na caixa que ele carregava.

— Claro, entre. Eu estava começando a preparar o almoço – falei, seguindo em frente enquanto ele vinha atrás de mim. – Pode colocar a caixa aqui em cima do balcão. Nesse momento minha playlist começou a tocar _Thnks fr th Mmrs_ do Fall Out Boy.

— Essa música só me lembra da nossa formatura – ele disse, se encostando no balcão.

— Nossa, sim – falei, rindo. – Aquela noite foi uma loucura.

— Lembra quando nossa turma decidiu que era uma boa ideia sair do baile e comer pizza porque a comida da festa estava péssima? O senhor Jenks quase enlouqueceu com aquele tanto de adolescentes dentro do restaurante dele.

— Mas depois ele fez todo mundo limpar a bagunça, tinha molho de pizza até no teto – eu ri da lembrança. – Meu vestido era azul e parecia que tinha passado por uma guerra.

— Isso aconteceu depois que alguém colocou o pendrive da festa no sistema de som da pizzaria e todo mundo decidiu cantar e dançar _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_.

— Foi muito divertido, não podemos negar isso.

— Isso é verdade – ele sorriu, e me olhou daquele jeito que fazia os pelinhos dos meus braços se arrepiarem.

— Então, como anda a vida? – Perguntei para preencher o silêncio em que estávamos.

— Bem, eu estou trabalhando com design de móveis e decorando alguns lugares em Chicago. – Edward respondeu, puxando um banco do balcão e sentando. Sua presença ali não deixava nem me concentrar para cortar um tomate. – E como andam as coisas com você? Fiquei sabendo que fez o bolo do casamento de Marcus e Didyme Volturi.

— Fiz sim – minhas bochechas esquentaram. – Eu conheço eles há algum tempo.

— Você merece esse reconhecimento, Bella. Trabalhou e estudou muito para isso – suas palavras dessa vez aqueceram meu coração.

— Eu ouvi a voz do Edward – minha mãe interrompeu nossa conversa, entrando na cozinha. – Oi, querido – ela disse, indo abraçá-lo forte. – Você está bem? E seus pais?

— Oi Renée, estou bem sim. Meus pais estão ótimos. Aliás além das frutas, também fui encarregado de um convite. Minha mãe está chamando vocês para jantarem lá em casa hoje.

— Ah será um prazer, não será filha?

— Claro mãe, eu estou com saudades dela e do Carlisle. Diga para ela que vou levar uma sobremesa para o jantar, faço questão – eu falei, e ele sorriu.

— Ela vai adorar. Eu preciso ir agora porque fui encarregado de comprar algumas coisas para o jantar. Foi muito bom ver você, Bella – Edward disse, me olhando com uma intensidade que me deu vontade de largar a faca e pular em seu colo, como fiz tantos anos atrás.

— Foi bom ver você também – eu disse, de forma sincera, era realmente bom vê-lo e foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

Minha mãe o acompanhou até a porta, e aproveitei para olhar a cesta de frutas vendo algumas peras brancas, e decidi que faria uma torta. Quando ela voltou, estava com um sorriso no rosto que parecia que estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— Mãe o que a senhora está aprontando?

— Eu? Nada – ela tentou colocar uma expressão neutra, mas eu a conhecia bem. – Como você está se sentindo? – Ela se aproximou de mim, me abraçando de lado.

— Bem, foi melhor do que eu esperava.

— Eu tinha razão, não tinha?

— Sobre o que? – Perguntei olhando-a.

— Ele está lindo, como sempre – ela riu, me cutucando.

— Não tem como ser diferente, ele sempre foi lindo – respondi, sentindo meu corpo arrepiando.

Era melhor eu voltar para o almoço antes que meus pensamentos fossem para lugares que não deveriam.

* * *

Quando cheguei na casa dos Cullen fui recebida por um forte abraço de Esme. Seu perfume era o mesmo de sempre, um cheiro de lar com um toque de flores. Eu não imaginava que sentia tanta falta de Esme e Carlisle até estar com eles. Os Cullen eram como outros pais para mim, os conhecia desde os meus 12 anos de idade e passei parte a minha adolescência correndo por essa casa, assistindo filmes, participando de festas, tudo o que um grupo de adolescentes faziam juntos.

— Você está tão linda – Esme disse, quando se afastou de mim, passando a mão em meus cabelos e rosto de forma maternal.

— Você também está, Esme – sorri para ela, sentindo meu coração aquecer quando ela me abraçou novamente.

— Esme querida, não monopolize a Bella, eu também quero vê-la – ouvi a voz de Carlisle dizer atrás de mim.

— É muito bom ter você aqui, Bella. Sentimos muito a sua falta – ele disse, quando me abraçou tão forte quanto Esme.

— Eu também senti falta de vocês.

Antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, o barulho de patinhas no chão chamou minha atenção quando vi um cachorro correndo em minha direção e pulando em minhas pernas. Ri com sua empolgação e fiz carinho nele.

— Quem é esse bonitão aqui? – Perguntei, me abaixando e brincando com o cachorro que insistia em querer lamber meu rosto.

— É o Hank – Edward disse entrando na sala, e se abaixou ao nosso lado, segurando o cachorro que mudou seu foco para ele. – Desculpe pelo ataque, ele fica animado quando vê pessoas novas.

— Não tem problema, você sabe que eu amo cachorros, pena que não tenho espaço e tempo para ter um – falei, encolhendo os ombros.

Alice e Jasper chegaram em seguida. E depois de alguns cumprimentos, nos reunimos em torno da grandes mesa de jantar. Enquanto todos passavam pratos e pediam alguma coisa, senti uma sensação de felicidade e nostalgia me preencher, era como alguns anos atrás.

Me senti mal por ter ficado tanto tempo longe, quis proteger meu coração, mas deixei de lado pessoas que amo por isso. Durante os anos eu mandei presentes para Esme e Carlisle através de Jasper e Alice, mandei também algumas mensagens, mas estar aqui em pessoa era completamente diferente. Jasper era uma figura comum em minha vida, mas também sentia falta de estar por perto já que o considerava como um irmão.

Ter visto Edward mais cedo diminuiu o meu nervosismo sobre esse jantar, mas não deixava tão fácil. Em meio a conversas e risadas, eu olhava de soslaio para ele e quase todas as vezes seus olhos estavam em mim. Se tinha mais alguém reparando nisso, não comentaram.

Na hora da sobremesa, nos servimos com a torta que eu tinha feito, e mesmo tendo recebidos inúmeros elogios por meus doces ao longo dos anos, ter a aprovação das pessoas que eu apreciava era mais especial.

— Você sempre fez doces ótimos, Bella, mas parece que eu acabei de comer um pedaço do céu – Esme disse, fazendo meu rosto esquentar.

— Obrigada Esme. Eu fiz com as peras que o Edward levou hoje mais cedo. Aliás, eu esqueci de agradecer por todas as frutas.

— Ah… claro, as frutas – ela disse, olhando de lado para o Edward, que pareceu não notar colocando um pedaço de torta na boca. – Não foi nada.

Quando todos estávamos satisfeitos, Edward pediu licença e levou Hank para o quintal dos fundos, meus pais se juntaram a Esme e Carlisle para um drink na sala, e eu ajudei Alice e Jasper a levar os pratos para a cozinha.

— Fiquei sabendo que o Edward foi na sua casa hoje, e me senti traída por você não ter me contado antes – Alice disse, me passava um prato e eu colocava na máquina de lavar.

— Não contei antes porque sei que você transformaria isso em algo maior do que é. Ele só foi lá levar algumas frutas que a Esme pediu.

— Você sabe que ele não foi lá só por isso - Jasper disse, passando outro prato para mim. – Ele queria te ver desde o segundo que soube que você estava na cidade.

— Sim, ele arranjaria qualquer motivo para ir até sua casa. Não sei como ele não apareceu lá ontem à noite.

— E vocês dois não perdem uma oportunidade de tentar bancar o cupido, não é?

— Você não pode nos culpar por tentar – Alice sorriu, me cutucando com o cotovelo. – E eu bem que vi você dando umas olhadas nele durante o jantar.

— E ele também estava te olhando – Jasper acrescentou, sorrindo.

— Olhar não quer dizer nada – eu disse, colocando os últimos itens na máquina de lavar.

— Se pensar isso te ajuda a dormir melhor à noite, continue achando que não é nada. Agora eu e meu futuro marido vamos dar uns amassos no antigo quarto dele e você decide se vai lá fora conversar com ele ou vai se esconder na sala – Alice disse, antes de puxar o Jasper e eles saírem da cozinha.

Suspirei olhando para as grandes portas que levavam ao quintal e para o corredor que ia até a sala, pensando no que deveria fazer.

* * *

Segui o som dos latidos e da voz de Edward, encontrei ele sentado no gramado jogando uma bola para Hank que corria feliz para buscar e voltava entregando para ele.

Tentei me aproximar sem fazer muito barulho, mas foi inevitável quando Hank me viu e correu em minha direção com a bola na boca e largou aos meus pés para que eu jogasse.

— Ele realmente gostou de você – Edward disse, e eu sorri caminhando até sentar ao seu lado.

— Também gostei dele. Ele é seu ou dos seus pais?

— É meu. Eu encontrei ele machucado na rua, ainda muito pequeno faz uns dois anos. O veterinário disse que ele tinha brigado com outro cachorro e que também estava com pulgas e carrapatos. Paguei todas as despesas dele e quando ele ficou bom, não tive coragem de deixá-lo para adoção.

— Você sempre amou cachorros, mas nunca mais teve nenhum depois que a Nica faleceu.

— Sim. Eu cresci com a Nica, e não queria sentir aquela dor da perda novamente. Mas quando Hank entrou na minha casa, e deitou na cama que eu tinha comprado para ele, eu vi que aquele era o lugar dele – Edward sorriu para Hank, que deixou aos meus pés com a barriga para cima. – Você é bem folgado hein.

— Ele adivinhou que eu amo fazer carinho em barriga de cachorro – eu ri, passando a mão no pêlo fofinho e ganhando um cachorro feliz com língua para fora.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu continuava brincando com Hank, mas não era constrangedor. Quando o cachorro se levantou e correu de volta para casa, suspirei olhando para o céu estrelado. Eu não sabia dizer há quanto tempo eu simplesmente não observava o céu.

— Você me disse mais cedo que está trabalhando com design de móveis agora. Como está indo? – Quebrei o silêncio antes de cair em lembranças.

— Bem. Tenho uma empresa, uma oficina para os móveis e um escritório de design. Consegui montar uma boa equipe com um colega que conheci na outra empresa que eu estava.

— Tenho certeza que você deve ser muito requisitado, você sempre desenhou bem e tem uma ótima habilidade com móveis e tudo isso. Gostaria de ver seu trabalho, já que você disse que viu notícias do meu.

— Você é a Chef Bella Swan, é difícil não saber quem você é. Ainda mais que a cidade se orgulha de ter uma nativa fazendo tanto sucesso. E você merece, eu te disse – Edward disse, e vi em seus olhos que o que ele sentia era verdade.

— Apenas trabalhei e consegui conquistar meu espaço. Tenho duas confeitarias em Milão, e trabalho com encomendas para festas e eventos. Nesse momento Jane está no comando de tudo, ela é meu braço direito, e o esquerdo também. Eu não estaria aqui tranquila se não fosse por ela – olhei novamente para o céu, pensando na verdade dessas palavras.

— Você alguma vez pensou em voltar para os EUA? – Quando olhei para ele novamente, ele estava com a cabeça baixa, arrancando alguns pedaços de grama.

— Pensei. E não foi só uma vez – ele olhou para mim surpreso, e sorri timidamente. – Minha vida não foi muito fácil lá, quando comecei a trabalhar não foi glamour, e ainda não é, eu era uma ajudante, trabalhei mais do que dormi por um bom tempo, até conquistar meu espaço – suspirei, encolhendo as pernas e colocando o queixo nos joelhos. – Apesar da oportunidade eu não estava feliz e satisfeita, eu queria mais, e foi aí que a Jane mudou a minha vida.

Sorri lembrando daquele dia que minha vizinha teve a conversa mais importante da minha carreira.

**~ FLASHBACK ~  
**

— _Bella, eu sei do seu potencial. Nós estudamos juntas, seu talento para confeitaria é sensacional. Você consegue traduzir a culinária Italiana e unir com suas origens americanas de uma forma fascinante – Jane respirou fundo para continuar. – Vou ser sincera, você está desperdiçando seu talento trabalhando para a Chelsea. Você deveria abrir seu próprio negócio._

— _Mas e se não der certo?_

— _Vai dar certo, Bella. Não tem uma pessoa que prove um doce feito por você que não elogie. Eu levei aqueles cannoli que você fez ao almoço de família. Você não imagina como os meus parentes são exigentes com doces italianos, eles ficaram loucos com o que você fez. Minha avó ofereceu dinheiro para você ensiná-la a fazer aquele recheio._

— _Eu não sei. Tenho medo de me arriscar e perder tudo._

— _Abra seu negócio, eu vou conseguir os clientes para você. Confie em mim._

**~ Fim de Flashback ~**

— E foi assim que eu cheguei aqui. Se não fosse a Jane me dando esse empurrão, talvez eu demorasse mais tempo para ter o meu negócio.

— Talvez eu não tenha muito direito de dizer isso, mas eu estou muito orgulhoso – Edward disse, dando um aperto suave no meu braço, o suficiente para fazer meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem.

— Eu também estou orgulhosa por sua carreira – sorri para ele, que retribuiu o gesto com os olhos brilhantes.

— Bella querida – nosso momento foi interrompido pela voz de Esme. – Seus pais já foram embora, eles vão acordar cedo para irem a uma venda de garagem.

— Alice e Jasper ainda estão aí? Vou pedir para eles me darem uma carona – falei me levantando do chão e tirando algumas gramas da minha calça.

— Também não. Eles saíram já tem alguns minutos, mas o Edward pode te levar em casa, não é querido?

— Eu não quero incomodar, posso pedir um carro no aplicativo – eu disse rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse responder.

— Não vai ser incomodo nenhum, vou só pegar as chaves e minha carteira.

E foi assim que acabei a noite em silêncio, dentro do carro muito cheiroso de Edward, ouvindo uma música clássica e sentindo como se meu coração fosse pular do meu peito há qualquer hora.

— Está entregue – ele disse, parando em frente a casa.

— Muito obrigada pela carona. Eu não queria incomodar mesmo.

— Não foi incômodo.

— Obrigada novamente. Boa noite, Edward.

— Boa noite, Bella – ele sorriu e eu retribui antes de abrir a porta do carro. – Bella…

— Sim? – Respondi, virando para ele novamente e o encontrando mais perto do que antes.

— Eu estou muito feliz por você ter voltado, mesmo que tenha sido para o casamento. Todos sentiram sua falta. – Os olhos de Edward brilhavam enquanto olhavam para os meus, e desciam para meus lábios.

— Eu também senti falta de todos – engoli em seco, sentindo a vontade de me aproximar mais dele, mas resistindo.

— Te vejo depois – Edward chegou mais perto e quando achei que meu desejo de sentir seus lábios nos meus seria realizado, ele deixou um beijo na minha bochecha.

— Até depois – soltei, com a voz trêmula.

Minutos depois quando entrei no meu quarto, cai na minha cama me sentindo como uma adolescente flutuando em uma nuvem de alegria e as borboletas alvoroçadas no meu estômago.

— Não deixe seus sentimentos te dominarem, Bella – falei comigo mesma. – Em um mês você volta para Milão e não pode quebrar seu coração e o dele novamente.

* * *

— Então você está me dizendo que Edward te levou em casa e ainda rolou um clima? – Alice disse, enquanto caminhávamos na rua.

Nós tínhamos acabado de ir a confeitaria da Angela, e todos os doces dela eram realmente muito bons. Quase fiquei tentada a chamá-la para trabalhar comigo. E agora Alice estava me levando para conhecer sua amiga, Rosalie.

— Não teve nenhum clima. Eu só disse que ele me deu um beijo na bochecha – falei, revirando os olhos.

— Que com certeza ele queria dar em outro lugar.

— Ai Alice, queria que as coisas fossem tão fáceis como você faz parecer, mas eu não quero machucá-lo novamente. Eu não vou ficar aqui.

— Ninguém falou sobre você ficar – ela piscou para mim. – Olha a Rosalie está chegando a loja. Rose! – Ela gritou e acenou para uma mulher alguns metros de nós.

— Oi Alice – elas se cumprimentaram com um abraço, quando se afastaram, Rosalie estendeu a mão para mim.

— Rosalie Hale, pode me chamar de Rose – ela sorriu, e eu retribui o gesto.

— Isabella Swan, e me chame de Bella por favor.

— Finalmente estou com as minhas amigas juntas – falou Alice, batendo palmas e dando uns pulinhos.

— Venham, entrem. Chegou uma coleção nova de uma estilista da região que se eu não precisasse vender, ficaria com tudo.

— A Rosalie só vende roupas de estilistas e costureiras locais – Alice disse antes de ir para uma das araras da loja. – Bella você precisa experimentar esse vestido, vai ficar ótimo em você para o almoço de amanhã.

Ela me mostrou um vestido de verão em rosa pastel, que tinha um decote simples na frente, mas nas costas tinha um trançado que ia até o final da coluna. Quando entrei no provador com o vestido, foi o começo de uma hora de muitas provas de roupa até que saí de lá com dois vestidos de verão e algumas outras peças.

— Foi um prazer conhecer você, Bella. Temos que combinar de sair para um dia de garotas antes do casamento.

— Sim, vou adorar – sorri, retribuindo o abraço que ela tinha me dado.

Depois que Alice e eu saímos da loja, almoçamos em um restaurante local. Conversamos sobre mais detalhes do casamento e o bolo que ela e o Jasper queriam. Três andares sendo dois com massa de chocolate e um com massa de baunilha. Ainda não tínhamos decidido os recheios, mas eu faria algumas provas para eles durante a semana.

Antes de me deixar em casa, Alice foi até um supermercado, onde comprei alguns ingredientes para os cupcakes que eu faria para o almoço de amanhã. Ela queria cupcakes de red velvet, então decidi que faria desse e de chocolate. Comprei mais algumas coisas para preparar o jantar em casa, e fomos embora.

Quando cheguei, tomei um banho e fui para cozinha fazer o que mais amava.

* * *

O almoço foi divino. Além do churrasco preparado por Carlisle, Esme tinha feito salada de batata e eu ajudei a preparar alguns molhos para acompanhar. A tarde foi incrível, e eu me sentia cada vez mais à vontade perto de Edward, quase chegando a ser como era antigamente, tirando o fato de que não estávamos juntos.

Todos amaram os cupcakes, principalmente a Rosalie que lamentou eu não morar por perto e ela não poder fazer encomendas. Emmett, seu marido, era muito divertido, ele, Edward e Jasper eram bons amigos, fazendo piadas entre si, contando algumas histórias que os cinco viveram juntos. Parte de mim estava triste por não ter compartilhado aqueles momentos com eles, mas eu escolhi estar longe. Não que eu me arrependesse de tudo o que conquistei, mas sentia falta dos momentos importantes que vivi com eles.

Rosalie e Emmett foram embora quase no fim da tarde seguidos pelos meus pais, Alice saiu com Esme para conversarem alguma coisa com a organizadora do casamento, e Jasper e Carlisle foram assistir TV. Fiquei sozinha com o Edward deitada em uma espreguiçadeira na beira da piscina, com Hank deitado perto de nós.

— Eu vou lá em cima arrumar uma coisa, você me espera aqui? – Edward disse se levantando.

— Claro – respondi, e ele saiu sorrindo.

Encolhi os ombros aproveitando o silêncio daquele fim de tarde. Passei incontáveis tardes nesse mesmo lugar, olhando para as mesmas árvores, ouvindo o som da mesma cascata da piscina e relaxando. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes e devo ter cochilado porque fui acordada gentilmente por Edward.

— Hey, Bella – ele me chamou, e eu abri os olhos soltando um bocejo.

— Nossa eu nem estava com sono, mas ficar aqui ouvindo esse barulho de água caindo me fez adormecer.

— Foram só alguns minutos. Você vem comigo? Quero te mostrar uma coisa – Edward disse estendendo a mão e sorrindo.

— Claro – me levantei segurando na mão dele, e sem soltar a minha, ele me levou até o segundo andar da casa, onde ficava seu quarto.

Meu coração bateu forte quando nos aproximávamos da porta. Esse lugar foi nosso cantinho durante muitas tardes e noites, muitas das lembranças que eu tenho de nós foi aqui. Por dentro o quarto estava diferente, tinha deixado de ser de um adolescente e jovem adulto, com uma decoração em tons de preto e branco, tudo estava diferente, mas o ambiente me causava frio no estômago.

— Eu preparei uma coisa, não sei se você vai querer, mas eu lembrei do nosso primeiro Natal aqui, quando estava nevando e nós assistimos um filme juntos – ele disse, abrindo as portas do quarto.

Na varanda ele tinha colocado algumas cobertas no chão, um pote com frutas cortadas e seu notebook. Sorri lembrando daquela noite em que o clima era bem diferente, estávamos com muito frio, agasalhados, tomando chocolate quente e assistindo _High School Musical_.

— Você quer assistir um filme comigo? – Edward disse que os olhos brilhantes e esperançosos, não tinha como negar.

— Quero – respondi, e seu sorriso fez meu corpo se aquecer. – E o que vamos assistir?

— Você pode escolher, temos muitas opções – ele disse, e sentamos no chão.

— Vamos ver aqui então – respondi, pegando o notebook dele e olhando os filmes que poderíamos ver. – Você já assistiu _The Greatest Showman_?

— Ainda não, você já?

— Sim, mas eu amo, você precisa assistir.

— Você sempre amou musicais – mordi o lábio segurando um sorriso, meus sentimentos ficavam uma loucura quando ele mencionava algo que eu gostava.

Apesar do nervosismo de ter ele perto, eu também senti a familiaridade daquele momento. Era confortável estar ao lado dele, fazer algo que fez parte da nossa vida, mas eu ainda estava com medo de entrar nisso de novo e machucar a nós dois.

Quando os personagens cantavam _Rewrite The Stars_, vi seu olhar em mim e meu coração batia forte enquanto as letras tomavam um significado diferente naquele momento.

— Você gostou do filme? – Perguntei assim que terminou.

— Sim, é realmente muito bom – ele respondeu, seus olhos em mim transmitindo uma emoção que agora eu estava com medo de cair nela.

— Fico feliz com isso. – Me levantei, me espreguiçando. – Eu vou procurar a Alice, eu disse que iria embora com ela.

— Bella, espera – ele disse, se levantando também. – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

— Claro – suas mãos seguraram as minhas com carinho, e derreti um pouquinho mais.

— Você aceita sair comigo na quarta durante o dia? Eu preciso ir até Chicago buscar minha roupa para o casamento, e pensei que poderíamos fazer algo juntos por lá. Como antigamente – ele pediu e minha mente começou a guerrear.

— Edward, o que estamos fazendo? Eu não quero machucar você e nem a mim novamente.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta, que dói ter você tão perto e não poder fazer nada – seus dedos acariciaram os meus antes de entrelaçar com eles. – Eu não esqueci você, nem um dia. Não deixei te amar e não posso simplesmente ficar parado aqui sem fazer nada. Se você ainda sente algo por mim, por que temos que fingir que não? Que está tudo normal? – Ele se aproximou mais, deixando seu corpo a centímetros do meu, me obrigando a olhar para cima e encontrar seu olhar gentil, apaixonado e também esperançoso. – Você sente minha falta? Sente algo por mim?

— Eu… eu queria poder dizer que não, mas é claro que eu sinto sua falta e que não deixei de sentir algo por você. – Engoli em seco e senti meu coração voar com a visão do seu sorriso. – Eu só não quero que tudo isso se transforme em dor novamente, foi difícil passar por tudo aquilo.

— Nós somos pessoas diferentes agora, as coisas podem ser diferentes – ele argumentou, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. – Eu quero saber tudo sobre você, quero que você saiba tudo sobre mim também. Quero segurar sua mão, sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo que me diz que mesmo depois de todos anos, a _minha_ Bella ainda está aí. Quero ter a chance de fazer tudo ser diferente.

— E se não for? – Minha voz era um fio, as emoções estavam me dominando.

— Nós temos que tentar para sabermos o final, você quer?

O lado racional dizia que não, mas o emocional falava mais alto e não tinha como eu dizer outra coisa com ele me olhando assim e com a vontade que eu estava de ficar em seus braços.

— Eu quero – sussurrei, me aproximando mais dele.

Em menos de um segundo seus lábios estavam nos meus e todo meu corpo se acendeu com sensações que eu não sentia desde a última vez que estive com ele desse jeito.

Seus braços me envolveram, e eu estava completamente colada a ele. Meus dedos enrolaram em seus cabelos, dando pequenos puxões que fizeram ele gemer na minha boca e aprofundar o beijo. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas, que estavam quase toda descoberta por causa do vestido, e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo por causa do contato.

Quando nos afastamos para respirar, ele me puxou para um abraço, beijando minha cabeça e cheirando meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos ouvindo as batidas do seu coração, tentando não pensar em como esse momento pode complicar tudo e querendo aproveitar cada segundo disso.

* * *

Os próximos dias passaram tranquilamente. Fiz as provas de recheios na casa dos Cullen, até que todos concordaram com chocolate com caramelo salgado e baunilha com amora.

Saí com Alice e Rosalie, e me diverti com elas. Rosalie era uma amiga que eu teria se tivesse continuado por aqui. Ela e Alice se conheceram quando Rose abriu sua loja e minha amiga foi a inauguração. Animada como ela é, não demorou para as duas se aproximarem, e com as reuniões na casa dos Cullen, todos ficaram amigos.

Já na quarta, eu acordei cedo e me arrumei para passar o dia em Chicago. Minha mãe e Alice estavam animadas com esse momento, eu não contei para elas sobre o beijo, e Edward também não disse para ninguém. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse ainda do que aconteceu, pois a pressão que eu já sentia era suficiente. Arrumei alguns cookies que eu tinha assado no dia anterior em uma sacola de papel, para que pudéssemos comer no caminho.

— Bom dia, Bella – Edward disse, dando um beijo na minha bochecha quando entrei no carro.

— Bom dia, eu trouxe cookies – falei, mostrando o saco.

— Hum, que delícia. Quer que eu passe em um café?

— Boa ideia, eu tomei um café, mas ainda estou meio sonolenta.

Parando em um café na cidade, eu desci e peguei dois copos de café simples para nós. Tomando um gole do café e comendo um biscoito, saímos de Naperville e entramos na rodovia a caminho de Chicago. Conversamos durante todo o caminho, foram lembranças da nossa vida juntos, mas também sobre coisas novas que vivemos um sem o outro.

Eu contei sobre as viagens e eventos que fiz na Europa, sobre desfiles que eu fiz doces, jantares em que organizei toda essa parte, os casamentos, aniversários. Edward estava realmente orgulhoso de tudo o que conquistei, mas poderia odiar tudo já que foi por causa da minha carreira que nos separamos. Ele quis vir comigo, mas eu não me sentiria bem com ele desistindo do que estava conquistando por minha causa. Nós dois merecíamos seguir nossos sonhos e caminhos, mas para isso não poderíamos estar juntos.

Chegando em Chicago, respirei fundo olhando pela janela. Essa cidade foi meu lar por mais de 8 anos, eu sentia falta de tudo. Eu amava sair cedo, passar nos mercados e feiras de rua, comprar frutas e ingredientes para meus pratos. Era parte da minha rotina e eu amava.

Quando chegamos a loja, Edward me apresentou ao alfaiate, Jacob Black, que me indicou um sofá para eu esperar enquanto Edward experimentava o terno e via se ainda precisava de ajustes.

Minutos depois ele voltou, e tive que engolir em seco pela visão que eu tive. O terno caiu perfeitamente seu corpo, o deixando com um ar sofisticado, mas também descontraído por causa do estado de seu cabelo. Ele abriu aquele sorriso que me fazia derreter e subiu em um pequeno pedestal.

— O que acha do caimento agora? – Jacob perguntou, olhando com atenção todas as partes do terno.

— Para mim está ótimo. Não estou sentindo nada apertado, e também não está folgado como antes – Edward respondeu, olhando no espelho. Ele me deu uma piscadinha e eu sorri em resposta.

— Olhando assim também não parece ter nada errado. Se quiser, pode levar agora.

— Vou querer sim, não devo voltar a Chicago antes do casamento.

— Certo então, precisando de alguma coisa você pode vir aqui que eu resolvo o mais rápido possível.

— Obrigado Jacob. – Quando Jacob saiu para resolver as coisas do pagamento, levantei e me aproximei de Edward, que já tinha descido do pedestal. Ele se virou para mim, completamente deslumbrante. – O que você achou?

— Você está lindo. Muito – ele, então, segurou meu rosto gentilmente, me dando um beijo suave.

— Mal posso esperar para ver você no seu vestido. Sei que vai ficar linda – Edward disse, e eu o beijei também.

— Vou tirar o terno e podemos ir – e eu o esperei.

Entramos no seu carro novamente, e eu ainda não sabia quais planos ele tinha para o dia.

— O que vamos fazer agora? – Eu perguntei.

— Temos algumas opções, podemos passear perto do lago, ir ao mercado e comprar algumas coisas para um picnic. O que você quiser fazer.

— Que tal se nós comprássemos algumas coisas e eu fazer um almoço especial para você na sua casa?

— Eu não quero que você vá a minha casa para cozinhar, quero passar um tempo com você e aproveitar cada segundo disso – ele disse, segurando minha mão e dando um beijo nela. – Podemos comprar algumas frutas, queijo, pães, eu tenho alguns vinhos em casa.

— Gostei dessa ideia – falei, sentindo um frio na barriga por saber que ficaria apenas com ele em sua casa.

Entramos em um mercado, passando por várias barracas e escolhendo frutas diversas. Provamos alguns queijos, e escolhemos três. De lá fomos até uma padaria, e escolhemos alguns pães especiais, patês, mel e mais algumas coisas para comermos. Era como se o tempo não tinha passado.

* * *

Nós estávamos sentados no quintal da casa de Edward, uma garrafa de vinho já tinha ido embora umas duas horas depois, e tomávamos o restante da nossa taça. O dia não estava muito quente, mas era perfeito para esse tipo de programa, e nossa conversa fluía tão fácil, como sempre foi, até cairmos em um assunto de relacionamentos.

— Eu queria perguntar algo, mas não quero que você me ache intrometido, ou ciumento, porque não é sobre isso, mas… – ele disse, dando um gole pequeno no vinho.

— Pode perguntar, tenho certeza que não é nada que vai me ofender – eu falei, deixando minha taça de lado por um momento.

— Você teve outros relacionamentos? Namorados? – Sua voz era baixa, quase com medo da resposta.

— Eu não tive namorados, mas não vou mentir e dizer que não me relacionei com ninguém. Saí com alguns caras, mas nunca chegou a evoluir para um namoro. Nos dois primeiros anos eu mal tinha tempo para dormir, seja trabalhando em uma confeitaria importante ou abrindo meu negócio, então eu não tinha tempo para um relacionamento – falei, sendo sincera. – E você?

— Eu tive uma namorada, mas durou menos de 1 ano. Nós começamos a sair, e caímos na rotina, no confortável, mas não estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Fora isso eu só tive alguns encontros casuais – ele estava rodando o restinho de vinho da sua taça, e pensativo. – Você acha que se tivéssemos insistido depois do primeiro ano, teríamos superado todos os problemas da distância e nossas agendas corridas?

— Sinceramente, eu não sei – suspirei. – Talvez não, talvez sim, o provável é que não. O fuso horário não ajuda em nossa comunicação, nosso relacionamento poderia terminar mal, porque não teríamos tempo. Os dois iriam querer dar e ter atenção, no fim poderíamos acabar ressentidos por não estarmos 100% dedicados um ao outro.

— Mas eu queria ir com você, eu deixaria tudo para estar ao seu lado Bella – ele disse, e olhei em seus olhos que estavam focados em mim.

— E eu não queria que você desistisse de tudo por mim. Você ralou muito por esse trabalho, tinha acabado de conseguir sua primeira conta grande, um projeto importante, eu jamais faria isso com você e não deixaria você fazer isso também. Eu sei que se fosse eu no seu lugar, você também não me deixaria desistir dos meus sonhos e meu trabalho. Mas diferente de mim, talvez você ficasse – senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. – Mesmo amando tudo o que eu tenho, o que eu conquistei, às vezes eu sinto que fui egoísta.

— Não, você não foi – Edward disse, se aproximando de mim, e limpando a lágrima que tinha caído. – Eu entendi sua escolha, nós tentamos por um ano e não estava indo bem. Eu concordo com o que você disse, talvez a distância virasse algo enorme, até que nos sufocaria. Seria horrível se nossa história acabasse de uma forma triste. Eu não culpo você, Bella – ele beijou meu rosto, onde as lágrimas caíram. – Eu já te disse e vou repetir, eu tenho muito orgulho de tudo o que você conquistou. Agora nós temos nossas empresas, carreiras consolidadas, podemos fazer tudo diferente, mas também não quero te pressionar a nada. Vamos curtir esse dia, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada por me dizer isso. Eu tinha tanto medo de que um dia você acabasse me odiando por ter te deixado.

— _Minha _Bella, eu jamais poderia odiar você. Como eu poderia odiar a única mulher que amei? – ele disse, beijando meu rosto novamente, parando com os lábios perto dos meus. – Que eu amo. Eu amo você, sempre vou amar você.

Nos beijamos de forma calma e carinhosa, suas mãos ainda segurando meu rosto, seus dedos acariciando minha pele lentamente, e espalhando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Quando sua língua encontrou a minha, o beijo ficou mais profundo, me fazendo segurar em seus cabelos o puxando para mim. Eu sabia aonde esse beijo iria dar, e eu queria muito isso.

Edward se afastou, descendo os lábios pelo meu pescoço, dando beijos e leves mordidas na pele. Foi impossível segurar o gemido, e ele grunhiu em minha pele antes de voltar a me beijar. Ele me deitou no chão do deck, deixando seu corpo me cobrir completamente. Sentir seu calor dessa forma era vertiginoso, ninguém me fazia sentir dessa forma, e secretamente eu gostava disso. Ele sorriu, antes de voltar a me beijar.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos até que o chão ficasse desconfortável. Amassados e excitados, entramos em sua casa, parando apenas para deixar as taças na cozinha e subimos a escada até seu quarto. Eu já tinha visto a casa mais cedo quando chegamos, e agora tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em sua enorme cama e em estar nela com ele.

— Você não imagina quantas vezes sonhei em ter você aqui. Eu nunca trouxe ninguém para cá, de alguma forma eu sabia que você seria a primeira – ele disse, antes de me puxar novamente para um beijo.

Ele puxou a minha blusa e em seguida tirou a própria camisa, deslizei minhas mãos por seu abdômen, subindo e descendo, maravilhada com seu físico. Ele riu, antes de colocar as mãos nas minhas costas e abrir meus sutiã.

— Agora estamos iguais – ele disse, antes de passar os dedos por um dos mamilos, que estavam duros. Gemi baixinho, e o que fez se apressar, me segurando e colocando em sua cama. – Você é linda, e agora é toda minha.

Nos beijamos, até ele descer os lábios pelo meu corpo e tomar um dos seios na boca. Fechei os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação deliciosa que só conseguia sentir com ele. Edward sabia onde me tocar, onde me beijar, a pressão certa que me deixava pronta. Quando ele desceu mais, tirou o shorts e a calcinha, voltou passando as mãos pelas minhas pernas, antes de se posicionar entre elas e me levar a loucura com seus lábios, língua e dedos.

Após o primeiro orgasmo, ele tirou o restante da sua roupa e me puxou para deitar em cima dele. Nos beijamos por alguns minutos, antes de eu descer por seu corpo e ouvi-lo gemer o meu nome assim que o coloquei entre meus lábios. Eu amava ouvir os sons que ele soltava quando eu o tinha dominado assim, era um bom trabalho para o ego saber que eu o deixava assim. Quando ele xingou e chamou meu nome com aquele tom rouco, eu sabia que tinha feito uma boa performance. Subi novamente em cima dele, que nos virou novamente. Depois de mais alguns beijos, ele estava pronto novamente, e pegou uma camisinha no criado-mudo.

— Eu imaginei isso acontecendo tantas vezes – Edward disse, antes de se posicionar entre minhas pernas.

— Confesso que eu também, principalmente quando eu estava sozinha, procurando uma forma de me aliviar – sussurrei, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo, antes de colocá-las em sua nuca.

— Ah é? Eu também pensava em você nessas horas – seu corpo desceu mais no meu, começando a se encaixar onde deveria. – Eu nunca esqueci como você é quente, apertada, perfeita.

— Isso é tão bom – gemi, descendo as mãos pela suas costas, passando minhas unhas pela sua pele.

— É o paraíso – ele sussurrou, me beijando e se movimentando devagar.

Quando a tortura estava demais, ele aumentou o ritmo, nos fazendo gemer mais forte e eu arranhar mais suas costas. Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço, deixando um forte chupão ali que eu tinha certeza que ficaria roxo. Nós dois chegamos ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, com o olhar focado um no outro.

Depois de alguns minutos nos recuperando, Edward foi ao banheiro até que ouvi o barulho de água enchendo a banheira. Ele voltou para o quarto e me pegou no colo antes de voltar para lá. A banheira estava com espuma e tinha um cheiro de flores no ar. Quando estávamos confortáveis dentro da água quentinha, ele beijou minhas costas, passando as mãos pelos meus braços.

— Eu estava pensando – ele disse, continuando a carícia nos meus braços. – Que tal se passássemos a noite aqui?

— Não é uma má ideia, mas eu não trouxe nada, nem escova de dente, nem roupa.

— Eu tenho escova de dente reserva, e roupa você pode usar uma minha ou simplesmente não usar nada – ele respondeu, beijando meu ombro.

— Não usar nada é? – Falei, virando na banheira e sentando encaixada nele.

— Seria bem prático – ele sorriu, e eu ri beijando-o.

* * *

Mais tarde, depois que comemos pizza e tomamos mais algumas taças de vinho, deitamos no seu gramado, olhando para o céu de Chicago. Não era tão estrelado devido a tantas luzes na cidade, mas eu amava estar ali com ele. Lembrava de uma vez quando viajamos com a escola para um acampamento e olhamos as estrelas em cima de um pequeno morro.

— Você lembra do acampamento que fugimos de todos e subimos aquele morro para ver as estrelas? – Edward perguntou.

— Eu estava pensando sobre isso agora mesmo. Ainda bem que a Sra. Copper não viu que tínhamos saído das barracas tão tarde. Nossos pais não ficariam nada felizes.

— Mas valeu a pena nos arriscarmos, era uma vista linda e eu nunca tinha visto o céu tão estrelado – ele disse segurando minha mão na dele e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

— Isso com certeza. Eu já vi algo parecido viajando pela Itália, você precisa ver como é o céu no meio de um vinhedo, é lindo.

— Poderíamos ver juntos, você pode me levar pelos melhores lugares da Itália – olhei para ele, que estava sorrindo para mim, mas seus olhos estavam hesitantes.

— Eu adoraria te levar para visitar a Itália. Seriam momentos incríveis – respondi, e seu sorriso se tornou maior.

Entramos na casa meia hora depois, e Edward foi até seu piano. Ele sabia tocar desde criança, e quando nos conhecemos, eu ficava horas ouvindo ele praticar. Sentei ao seu lado enquanto ele tocava _Für Elise_ de Beethoven, seus dedos eram rápidos e habilidosos.

Em seguida, Edward começou a tocar uma música que não reconheci nas primeiras notas, mas na hora que ele começou a cantar, senti meu coração acelerar.

— _Call it magic, call it true. I call it magic when I'm with you_.

Respirei fundo ouvindo a música saindo dos seus lábios. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar na letra de _Magic_ do Coldplay antes.

— _And I just got broken, broken into two. Still I call it magic when I'm next to you._

Seus olhos desviaram das teclas e fixaram nos meus. Sorri para ele, mordendo os lábio inferior. Era como se essa música tivesse sido feita para nós.

— _And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't, mo, I don't it's true. I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, want anybody else but you_.

Ele parou de tocar, e me olhou com de um jeito que parecia que enxergava a minha alma e lia os meus pensamentos.

— Eu ainda acredito na _magia_ que temos juntos, quando estou com você tudo fica perfeito – Edward disse, se aproximando mais de mim e me beijando em seguida.

Naquela noite fizemos amor no piano, em seguida na sua cama infinitas vezes, até cairmos no sono exaustos e satisfeitos.

* * *

Os dias até o casamento foram uma loucura, entre um compromisso e outro que eu tive com a Alice a ajudando com algumas escolhas de última hora, eu e Edward conseguimos tempo para alguns encontros. Fomos ao cinema como na nossa adolescência, saímos para um bar, jantamos em um restaurante que ele gostava, era como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal.

Dois dias antes do grande dia, fomos até o bar de um amigo de Jasper, onde tinha um Karaokê. Alguns amigos e parente deles já estavam na cidade, incluindo os pais de Alice que moravam na Califórnia desde que ela se formou na Universidade. Foi uma noite divertida, todos tiveram seu momento ao microfone, e o ponto alto da noite foi eu, Alice e Rose cantando _Dancing Queen_ e tentando fazer uma coreografia que não estava nada sincronizada.

Edward e eu já estávamos trocando beijos e carícias leves na frente de todos. Não preciso nem dizer o quanto as nossas famílias ficaram emocionadas e empolgadas. Antes não queria ter grandes esperanças, mas agora eu sabia que mesmo voltando para Milão, não poderia deixar Edward novamente.

Um dia antes do casamento, passei boas horas na cozinha de Esme, tendo ela e Edward de ajudantes, enquanto eu fazia o bolo para o casamento. Quando coloquei a última decoração no bolo, tudo o que eu queria era tomar um longo banho de banheira e dormir. Edward me convenceu a ficar ali, então fiz esse ritual no seu banheiro e dormimos bem agarradinhos na sua cama.

A manhã do casamento foi uma loucura. A organizadora, Jessica, estava a todo vapor coordenando a montagem no jardim. Alice estava uma bolinha de nervos, toda hora espiando pela janela para saber como as coisas estavam.

— Você precisa ficar quieta, Alice – Rosalie disse, entrando na frente dela que tentava espiar pela janela uma terceira vez em menos de dois minutos.

— Eu estou nervosa – ela disse. – E se alguma coisa der errado?

— Não vai dar nada errado. A Jessica está cuidando de tudo, sua mãe e a Esme estão lá embaixo, se acontecer algo elas irão resolver – eu disse, acariciando seu braço de forma reconfortante.

— Agora você precisa ficar quieta para eu terminar sua maquiagem – Rose disse, e Alice respirou fundo.

— Certo, eu vou tentar relaxar. Obrigada pela ajuda meninas.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, eu, Rosalie, e as outras madrinhas de Alice descemos. Encontrei Edward parado perto da escada, ele sorriu assim que colocou os olhos em mim e no meu vestido. Todas as madrinhas usavam o vestido da mesma cor, carmim, mas os modelos eram diferentes, apesar de todos serem longos.

O meu tinha um decote discreto, mas significativo, e nas costas ele era aberto até o final da coluna. Uma fenda se abria até pouco acima do meu joelho, dando mais um ar sexy ao vestido.

— Uau… você está deslumbrante – ele deu um beijo na minha mão e depois um rápido nos meus lábios.

— Obrigada. E você está ainda mais bonito do que eu me lembrava.

— Como está a noiva? – Ele perguntou, enquanto nos posicionávamos prontos para tudo começar.

— Bem ansiosa, mas agora que falta pouco acho que ela vai se acalmar mais.

A cerimônia começou com Esme e Jasper andando até o altar. Em seguida entraram as madrinhas e os padrinhos, e as portas da casa se fecharam para esperar Alice. Não demorou e a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. No momento que ela entrou, olhei para o lado e vi Jasper secando algumas lágrimas, desviei o olhar para Edward que estava focado em mim, ele deu uma piscadinha e voltou a olhar para frente.

Depois da cerimônia emocionante, onde todos deixaram cair pelo menos uma lágrima, todo mundo se organizou para cumprimentar o casal. Abracei Alice forte, desejando muita felicidade e amor nessa nova etapa, fiz o mesmo com Jasper, e fiz eles prometerem me mandar muitas fotos da lua de mel nas Maldivas.

Encontrei Edward na mesa reservada para a família, sentei ao seu lado, ele passou os braços ao meu redor, dando um beijo na minha cabeça. O jantar foi servido, uma banda tocava algumas músicas calmas, e todos estavam felizes pelo casal. Alice estava completamente relaxada depois da cerimônia ter dado certo, seus olhos brilhavam cada vez que olhava para Jasper, que tinha um ar apaixonado por ela, o mesmo que sempre teve durante os anos.

Eles fizeram um discurso emocionado, agradecendo a todos pela ajuda, declarando novamente o amor que tinham um pelo outro, e arrancando mais lágrimas dos convidados. Os pais deles também fizeram um discurso, todos os quatro estavam particularmente ansiosos pelos netos. Depois dos padrinhos também falarem sobre o casal, chegou a hora das madrinhas. Peguei o microfone e respirei fundo antes de começar.

— Eu conheço a Alice desde os meus 10 anos, nessa época eu sempre quis ter uma irmã para brincar, assistir filmes, ficar acordada até tarde juntas, e Alice se tornou isso para mim. Não sei nem colocar em palavras o quanto ela é especial na minha vida, o quanto sua amizade me faz feliz. Eu estou tão feliz por quem você se tornou, Alice, por seu relacionamento, por ver que você está com alguém que te faz feliz. Eu amo você e desejo o melhor nessa nova etapa. – Limpei uma lágrima que tinha descido pela minha bochecha antes de continuar. – Jasper, você é o irmão mais velho que eu também não tinha. Me abraçou quando eu fiquei triste, me aconselhou quando eu precisava, mas nunca precisou me proteger de garotos já que eu me apaixonei pelo seu irmão – olhei para Edward, que me deu uma piscadinha. – Vocês têm valores iguais, foram criados por pessoas incríveis e são homens maravilhosos. Eu sei o quanto você ama a minha amiga, minha irmã, e sei que o futuro de vocês será lindo. Eu amo você também. Vou parar por aqui antes que eu me perca nas palavras, mas desejo o melhor para vocês, todo o amor do mundo.

Quando sentei, Edward me passou um lenço e eu limpei as lágrimas que caíram. As outras madrinhas fizeram seus discursos, e no fim Alice era uma bagunça de lágrimas, mas pelo menos sua maquiagem era a prova d'água. Na hora de cortar o bolo eu fiquei ansiosa, eu sempre ficava quando um casal ou um cliente ia provar o bolo, mas eles eram mais importantes do que qualquer pessoa. Felizmente todos gostaram dos bolos, e muitos queriam que eu estivesse por perto para fazerem suas encomendas.

Logo depois disso, foi a hora da dança dos noivos, que nos surpreenderam quando dançaram fora do comum. Eles tinham preparado uma coreografia muito divertida e também romântica, fazendo todos os convidados aplaudirem e gritarem pela performance.

Assim que a pista de dança foi liberada, todos se divertiram. Quando a banda começou a tocar _Magic_, eu sabia que aquilo tinha dedo do Edward. Ele sorriu para mim, me puxando mais perto dele e repetindo cada verso da música como fez alguns dias atrás. Eu não sabia que era possível me apaixonar ainda mais por ele, mas parecia que meu coração nunca esteve tão preenchido como ao ouvi-lo cantarolar essa música.

Na hora da Alice jogar o buquê foi uma diversão, todas as mulheres se reuniram, barulhentas e querendo pegá-lo. Quando as flores voaram, segui com os olhos e os braços, e pulei contente quando consegui agarrá-lo. Sorri para Edward que retribuiu sabendo o que aquilo poderia significar. Jasper jogou a cinta-liga, seria perfeitamente clichê se caísse nas mãos de Edward, mas foi um amigo do trabalho de Jasper que pegou.

— Vem comigo – Edward disse, me levando para a lateral da casa onde não tinha ninguém por perto. Me encostou na parede com o olhar brilhante. – Oi.

— Oi – passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e ele se inclinou para me beijar.

— Então esse buquê significa que seremos os próximos? – Ele perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas divertido.

— Talvez. Temos que primeiro ver se nosso arranjo vai dar certo.

— Vai sim, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você dessa vez. É nosso destino ficarmos juntos, eu te amo e não vou me separar de você.

— Eu também te amo, nós vamos fazer isso dar certo – sorri e ele me beijou novamente, dessa vez tinha gosto de promessa.

* * *

Os dias passaram e tinha chegado a hora de voltar para Milão. No dia anterior, eu me despedi dos meus pais em Naperville, dos Cullen, de Rose e Emmett, e do Hank que tinha me conquistado completamente. Edward me trouxe até o aeroporto, já que eu tinha passado a noite em sua casa.

As lágrimas caíam sem parar pelo meu rosto enquanto eu o abraçava forte. Ir estava sendo mais difícil do que pensei.

— O tempo vai passar rápido, meu amor. Logo chega o Natal e você estará aqui de novo – Edward disse, beijando minha testa e me afastando um pouco. Limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto, com um sorriso triste. Ele estava tentando me animar, mas eu sabia que para ele também não estava sendo fácil. – E quem sabe eu não consigo tirar alguns dias de folga e vou te visitar, hum? Vai dar tudo certo, eu te prometo.

— É que eu não queria ir – funguei, fazendo um bico com os lábios. – Vou sentir muitas saudades.

— Eu também vou, meu amor, todos vamos. Vamos conversar todos os dias, fazer nossos planos. Não vamos nos distanciar – ele me beijou lentamente, antes de se afastar. – _Cuide do meu coração. Eu o deixei com você._

— Eu vou cuidar, com todo o amor que sinto por você. Seu coração está seguro comigo – eu disse no momento em que anunciavam a última chamada para embarque do meu voo.

— O seu também está seguro comigo. Eu te amo Bella.

— Eu te amo Edward.

Depois de mais um beijo, ele me acompanhou até onde podia sem ter uma passagem. Me acomodei no avião, sentindo o meu coração apertado, a saudade já tomando conta.

Quando o avião decolou e eu olhei para Chicago pela janela, eu tinha o pensamento completamente diferente do dia em que cheguei. A única certeza que eu tinha era de que não conseguiria ficar longe daqui por muito mais tempo. Eu daria um jeito de voltar para sempre, para minha família e para Edward.

_E se você me perguntar, depois de tudo o que passamos, você ainda acredita em magia?_

_Claro que eu acredito._

** ~*~ FIM ~*~**

* * *

**AI MEU DEUS! Nem acredito que eu consegui escrever essa One-shot. **

**Quando eu sorteei e vi que era a Dani senti um nervosismo por já conhecê-la e por ela ser uma autora incrível. Desde o sorteio muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida, eu troquei de plot várias vezes, flutuando entre os dois combos, até chegar nesse enredo no começo desse mês.**

**O combo que escolhi foi com a música Magic do Coldplay e uma foto de um casal olhando as estrelas. Pensei muito nesse combo até essas versões de Bella e Edward encontrarem e decidirem que era a história deles que eu deveria contar.**

**Agradeço muito a Pri por ter betado a história nesses últimos dias, você me ajudou muito!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e que esse seja o começo da minha volta para as fanfics. Não tive um ano fácil, e não pude me dedicar a nenhuma história durante esse tempo. Mas espero que 2020 seja melhor.**

**O final da one-shot ficou em aberto, com possibilidade de um extra. Me deixem saber se vocês se interessam em ver mais deles, em saber se essa distância será superada.**

**Beijos **

**xx **

**Leili**


End file.
